Story of Princess Miracle Sunshine Stardust
by Magic Fairy Nova
Summary: Zurg keeps her a prisoner and Buzz wents to free her... exciting!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Story of Miracle Sunshine Stardust

@--}--  @--9--  @}---9-6—

@)---}-----

The weather was all sunshine on a little planet Pegasos. There was situated Emperor Zurg's holiday-castle called 'the evil horns'. It was a castle which had a tower. In that tower was a beautiful prisoner called princess Miracle Sunshine Stardust. 

She was Zurg's prisoner. Her childhood had been very, very tragic. Her both parents had died when she was only a baby, and she was separated from her twin-sister, princess Jewel Emerald Stardust. The both sisters had lost their parents, they were both poor orphans. The day they were born all the doves of the planet surrounded the castle and made a heart-shaped circle above the castle. It was the first day of the Pegasus-millennium.

Miracle had a lovely singing voice and everybody who heard her came to listen her. She sang at every sunset, and the animals of the forest were her best friends. They were not afraid of her, for she was so friendly and her song was enhcantign them. 

Miracle Sunshine was a remakrably beautiful girl. She had large bright ocean-blue eyes , whose color changed when she got happy and sad from dark blue to light blue, and she had a golden, long curly thick hair, which reached her heels. Her skin was smooth like porcelaine and it was also very bright. It was also tanned a little bit. Her lips were thick and red. Miracle Sunshine was five feet seven inches tall and curvaceous and she was wearing a long, silky golden dress which hems were flying in the wind. A glow of stardust was glowing around her. Around her neck, she was wearing a magic crystal which made her even more pretty. It was a treasure that Zurg wanted but didn't get it. 

Miracle Sunshine's favourite colours were all the colors of the rainbow. She was very kind and a little coy and she was longing for someone who would love her. So at every sunset she went to her balcony, watched the stars and the beautiful sky, and sang a song. She hoped that her prince would hear her song. 

Zurg did not like her singing because he was evil, and he tortured her often by laughing evilly behind her door. Sometimes he did not even give her food. But she was so kind that she did not cry because she had used to it. Her beautiness replaced many things that missed from her life.

One, stormy night when Zurg was again laughing behind her door in an evil way, the princess Miracle Sunshine Stardust called a little dove who had just learned how to fly and took it inside her room. She gave her pieces of bread to eat. She wrote a secret letter on a pergament that smelled aloe vera –her favourite perfume. It was meant for her prince. Her hand writing was pretty and beautiful, and it was made with silvery letters.  

The princess tied the pergament to the doveys leg with a piece of silver string, and let it fly away with a gentle kiss. The dove was brave and faced all the evil forces of the space around the planet Pegasos. It was flying towards Capital Planet. 

@----}-----}---   @----}----  @-----}----  @---)----)---  @------)----  @----)------  @----)----)--  @----)--

In the Capital Planet, Buzz was sitting on his balcony, watching the stars. He was drinking a soda and thinking that the starss were somehow odd tonight. Suddenly a cute dove landed on his shoulder. It was wearing a letter on her foot. Buzz looked it and wondered. He took the letter and opened it. A beautiful rainbow with stardust came out of it and surrounded his house. Buzz read the letter and admidred the beautiful hand writing. The message was this:

"Come to save me my prince, I am the princess of Pegasos, and my name is Princess Miracle Sunshine Stardust. The evil emperor Zyrg keeps me prisoned in his evil tower and I am scared. Come here my hero and set me free from his evil power."

Buzz didn't hesitate. He went to his starship and went to get team lighteyar. The princes was in trouble and they had to save her!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

to be continued………..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!????????????????


	2. The magic Uniconr comes to Miracle Sushi...

The Story of Miracle Sunshine Stardust: capter 2 

@--)---    @---)----   @---)----

Autor's note: Thanx for reweivs, although they were a little depressing. My sister has helped me with this story and grammar, and I thought this would be better than my first story. But I continue now without help, hope this gets better now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the catle Miracle Sunshine was singing at her balcony as beautifully as birds. Zurl was angry at her and laughed evil way under her balcony. Mriacle Sunshine came very sad and tears fell down and flowers who got the tears began to bloom. A glimmering stardust surrounded Miracles beautiful ribbon. Zurg saw that too. And he drank a gulp of a spring water which was shining under Miracle's balcony and he became powerful. Miracle hoped that prince would come soon to save her from a tower. 

A lonely Rainbow Unicorn then gallopped from the woods and pushed Zurg into the pond and he got wet because he had fallen into water and because his clothes were wet. Miracle Sunshine laughed like thounsands of jingle bells would have ringed at one time. The horse heard her beautiful voice and came to her. It jumped up to her room and they became best friends. Miracle Sunshine Was not alone anymore. She hugged The Rainbow Unicorn. Sun glowed on the bristles of the beautiful Rainbow Unicorn. The bristles were all the colours of the raibow! It was the Rainbow Unicorn! And sun sparkled from its eyes and it had white, silver shiny hairs and it smelled like cie. Its bristel floated in the warm, wind air. 

Buzz was on his way to the Planet-Unicorn with team Lighteyar and he came anxcious. And he was anxious. And Mira was too. And so was Booster. And XR. And they all were very scared because the bird was with them which had given Buzz the message, with silver beautiful letters and ribbon and the stardust floated around the bird. Buzz saw the planet it was a star among millions of others and he thought it was very beautiful and a magical shine surrounded the planet. Because there was Zerg's house castel where Miracle Sunshine Stardust lived. She was pretty.

Zurg saw buzz's starship and went to get a weapon. Buzz landed on a ground and a shiny Pegasus immediately came to him and hirned, and he went on it's back and Mira and the rest did not go because they didn't get a shiny horse but only a normal horse. And they all went after Zurg. The castle could be seen in the middle of the forest with a glow and the sun was coming trough the clouds where the tower was. Buzz headed there of course. Miracle Sunshine stardust sent a kiss to Buzz.

But then suddenly Zurg came from bush and took up his sword and said evil things and team Lighetyear didn't get any more closer to her and they had to stop and fight. It was very scary!!!!!! What will happen next??????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

@---)------ 

to be sontinued…. L8R…


	3. teh RESCUE!!!

Zurg jumped with his two foots and roared in pain. He had taken his sword and hitten a tree. Buzz saw agony in his horses eyes. Mira smoothed the horses shiny fine brister which was awesomely beayuritul. Zurg went to swim in the pond whrere the magical rainbow unicorn had just swimmed and he fought against Buzz who also came to fight in the water. Princess Miracle Sunshine Stardust sent her fine new pink Fyling Ferry and Mira saw that he was actually a pink Love Fairy and Buzz was in danger to fall in love with the princess. Boozter took his wrist communication out of his back and shouted with it in the pocket. Zurg got scacred and shot at the castel wall with his finger lasers and went in. Buzz followed, and Mira also, and they saw the princess and Buzz saved her and she was pretty and all liked her and she had many forest animals with her because they were very young, and a beautiful glimmering stardust foloated around the animals and they were all so furry and cute and they had big begging eyes and they begged Zurg to be nice and give them food an d beautiful stardast was a c00l thing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

"Oh, oh my!" cried Princess Miracle to Princess Mira, "You are so beautiful, I wish I had your hair!"

"Oh, thank you, you lost beauty, are you my best friend? I have a new gown with red spots, taken for you."

"Oh, thank you!" Miracle thanked Mira, and smiled at Buzz who was her savior. 

"I am so scared! Oh, Buzzie, take care of me! I will marry you and we will live here happily ever after!"

"You are the most beautiful fairie I have ever seen, your eyes are so ocean-blue that I sink into them. Come home with us and we will give you a dinner!" Buzz said with XR always.

"Pink is my favourite color, what is yours?"

"Ohm, mine is phosporh green."

Emperor Zurg looked at them evilly and begin to laugh behind a table and he got a cough and Mira escaped.  Sunshine beauty and Buzz were looking at him and he was ashamed and he laughed again and got another cough and XR gave him a cold pill. 

"Are you ill, Zurg?" Asked Miracle sunshine StarDust and she smiled and went to hugh him an gave him a magic shiny tablet of blue color. Zurg ate it and felt better already. He jumped in front of the others and shot at them. 

"Yipee!" he shouted and Buzz took the little brave dove and sent it to Zugr and theybecame best friends with Zurg and dove who the emperor called Evil Dove from now on. Buzz lifted Miracle Sunshine Dtardust onto his horse and they rode away and Mira was already there and welcomed them into the starShip!!!   
"C00l spaceship!" Miracle said and she said that the spaceship was as pretty as she herself. She had pretty hair that was floating in the space wind and her dress was glimmering in the moonlight. And the cute dove found its way to home and it sleeped under a magic old oak. Emperor Zurg went there also to sleep because he wanted to be near the magic old oak because there was a mystery inside the oak and he wanted to find out what it was!!!!! Inside the oak. Was a mysterious box where stardust floated around it and a he found a ranibow ther. 

Buzz got happily home with Miracle Starsust Sunshine and he fell it love with her pretty face and she went to the hairdresser and she colored it red as Mira. 

"Oh your hair is so beautiful" buzz said

"Do you think so?" Miracle Sushine Stardust blushed.

Buzz blushed too.

XR did not because eating a dinner and whick waws bad.

Buzz bought Miracle a rose and he asked if she would come to dance with him!!!!!

And Zurg was jealous!!!! And took his spaceshio and flew at the party and didn't find it because it was a secret and a magical sturdust floated around it and that there was cie!!!!!!!!! The magic crystal of Miracle Sunshine protected them everyone from evil Zurg!!!!! It was a really magic crystal and it protected them all!!!!!!! ? Did they find a rose for Zurg?

to be    going on soon,,,, perhaps tomorrow, by bye now!!!!

~~ ~~~ ~~ Miracle Magic Fairy Nova!!!    -----(----((€   


	4. BUzz is a hero of Miracle Sunshine Sturd...

Magical Miracle Sunshine Stardust was very happy because she was saved by a very hero named Buzz. Her  brigth sapfire blue profond eyes flashed her lids and she was very very thankful for Buzz. Buzz was her hero. And she was free from emperor Zurh's powerful prison. All her sweet and good natured animal friends were coming into the freedom with her, and she let them go. They gaili ran to the ship and flew to the Capital Planet zoo. Buzz was awesome. 

Emperor Zurg was under an umbrella because it was raining on Capital Plenat. Mira saw him and brought him a rose and said that he didn't find the party and he sould not be sard. He was angry but took the flower under the umbrella. The umbrella was decorated with blue clouds. Mira wanted it and Zurg said that it was Sunshine's and that Magical Stardust would foalt around it soon and it belonged to Miracle sunshine. And she was happily going to married with Buzz soon and Zurg was alone and he flew into his palace at Z planet which was dark and scary and he laughed evilly and wanted to soipl the wedding party. He snarreled evilly and shook his head and his red eyes flamed and he burnt his own chair. HE was a very clever emperor and soon found out that the poarty was kept in Crystal Valley in the big planet Z it was not but on Tantea. And that he wasnot invited.

Miracle Sunshine Strardust was dressed into a long white silky wedding dress and she was truly pretty and everybody admired her and she aws sweet. Her thick golden hair was floating in the warm summer wind and the veil was floating there too and it was brought on her head by Magical doves that were flying a heart-shaped circle around the place once again and everybody was happy. A crown of fresh flowers was put on her head and she called her best friend Mira to be her bride maid and they both were laughing together. A happy ending to her misery in the Zurgs' holiday castel for so many years. 

Buzz was a handsome groom and he had a powerful muscel arms and he carried Miracle Sunshine Stardust away from the Tangea into his ship Nos-24 and they flew at distand lands to spend a honeymoon.

They lived together happily ever after and they got three little beautiful children and their home was always a happy place and they were in love all their lives. 

~~~~~The End

 ~~~~~~  @--)----- 


End file.
